We're floating
by SpeedOfSound01
Summary: Sometimes, happiness makes you cry. I don't own Bleach. Song: Do you realize? Byakuya Kuchiki x OC.


**_Do you realize? You have the most beautiful face._**

A young girl sat silently on the swing, her legs slowly pushing her back and forth. Her dark bangs hung down like a curtain over her face, emitting a shadow over eyes.

Giggles and shouts of laughing children resounded around the park, and the girl's knuckles tightened around the chains.

She did not need to be reminded of what she could never have. Why she couldn't be like them, all the other children. _What she desired the most..._

"Hey!"

The girl's head snapped up wearily, and her eyes immediately widened.

There stood a young boy around her age, with long black hair so shiny and well kept it made her envious. His clothes were far too expensive for him to be just any commoner. A smudge of dirt was streaked across his cheek and he was grinning warmly down at her. A.. noble?

"Hey aren't you going to say anything?" The boy's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. The young girl shook her head silently.

The boy raised a brow in confusion. "Can't you talk?"

The girl shook her head again.

The boy furrowed his eyebrows, looking as if he were in deep thought, before an innocent grin broke out on his face once more. And then, to the girl's complete disbelief, he settled down in the swing next to her, as if it were completely normal for a commoner and a noble to be conversing so freely.

"That's a little weird," the boy admitted, pushing his legs forward for momentum. "But that's okay, I know a lot of weird people too."

Then the boy stopped, his big grey eyes staring at her curiously. "Say, I never got your name."

The girl shook her head.

The young boy scratched the back of head sheepishly. "Oh, well I'll go first then I guess." He then stuck out his hand, grinning broadly at the girl. "I'm Byakuya."

The young girl only stared at his hand. Byakuya dropped his hand, realizing she wasn't going to shake it.

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly, after a period of silence.

The girl frowned, before shaking her head once more, although it was more sad this time.

Byakuya's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before his eyes widened in understanding. "You don't have a name," he realized, frowning.

The young girl only stared ahead, her eyes voided.

"Well, that's okay!" Byakuya exclaimed suddenly, startling the girl. The notorious grin was back on his face. "I'll just give you a name!"

The young girl's eyes widened, before she nodded hesitantly, giving her sign of approval.

Byakuya looked to be in deep thought for a while, before his eyes suddenly lit up. "I know!" he exclaimed suddenly, jumping off the swing. "I'll name you Shizuko, meaning quiet child."

The young girl stared ahead quietly, slowly nodding.

Byakuya grinned at her once more, before walking away. "Well, see you next time then, Shizuko!"

 ** _Do you realize... We're floating in space._**

"Hey Shizuko!" The older girl smiled in amusement at Byakuya's slightly hunched over form.

Once he caught his breath, Byakuya grinned broadly at Shizuko, making her heart beat rapidly inside her ribcage. A small blush dusted her cheeks, although the dark haired boy remained oblivious.

"Guess what!" Byakuya exclaimed, puffing out his chest in pride. "I unlocked my Shikai!"

Shizuko's brown eyes lit up, and she enthusiastically flashed him a thumbs up, smiling warmly.

A blush flitted across Byakuya's cheeks, and he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Thanks."

Shizuko laughed silently, nudging Byakuya's side playfully with her elbow. But Byakuya caught her arm, making her look up in surprise. Shizuko's eyes widened as she saw Byakuya staring down at her with an unreadable expression.

"You know," he started softly, "I think if we work hard enough, we can both become Captains one day."

Shizuko's eyes softened, before she looked down sadly.

 _I'm sorry Byakuya... I'm afraid I won't be here long enough for that._

 ** _Do you realize... that happiness makes you cry._**

A lone figure stood out in the rain, the hood of her cloak pulled over her head.

She had to do this, even if he hated her, even if this made them enemies now. At least then, he'd be safe.

Shizuko smiled bitterly at the thought that made the painful decision worth it. Yes, _it was worth it._

The image of Byakuya flashed in her mind, a look of betrayal and hurt plastered on his face. Shizuko winced, closing her eyes.

 _I'm Byakuya Kuchiki, what's your name?_

 _I'll name you Shizuko, meaning quiet child!_

 _Hey Shizuko, wait up!_

 _Shizuko, guess what? I just unlocked my Shikai!_

 _You know, I think if we work hard enough, we'll both become Captains one day._

Shizuko sighed softly, looking back once more at the Kuchiki Manor, before flash-stepping into the night. _I'm sorry Byakuya..._

And for the first time in twenty-five years, warm, salty tears slid down her cheeks, mixing with the cold raindrops.

 ** _Do you realize...Everyone you know, someday, will die..._**

"And now, Rukia Kuchki, you die," Gin Ichimaru smiled coyly, before his zanpakuto shot out towards the defenceless girl.

In a flash, Byakuya picked up his sister, stepping in the line of target instead. Although, before he could get hit, a dark figure jumped in front of him, taking the hit instead.

The figure gasped in pain as the sword pierced through it's body, the bloody tip protruding from the back.

Gin raised a brow.

Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise, before narrowing in suspicion. "Who are you," he questioned coldly.

The figure chuckled slightly, and groaned in pain as this deepened the wound. "Really, I save your life, and I don't even get a 'thank you'."

Byakuya scowled in annoyance. "You didn't answer the question."

The figure chuckled again, a small dark lock of hair slipping out from underneath the hood of the cloak. "Impatient as ever, Byakuya." And when the figure turned, Byakuya's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

 _No... It couldn't be, could it?_

And yet there she was, smiling toothily at him as if she wasn't just impaled by a sword.

" _Shizuko?_ "

Shizuko grinned, a dribble of blood trailing down her chin. "The one and only."

For the first time in a very long time, Byakuya was at a loss for words. "But... How.." he sputtered, gaping in disbelief.

Shizuko smiled knowingly at Byakuya. "I was always there, watching over. You just didn't see me." A silly smile played at her lips. "Heh, I guess that makes me a better Shinigami then you."

Byakuya was too dumbstruck to retort, barely controlling the tornado of mixed emotions flashing through his mind. "But.. you can talk?" he questioned in disbelief.

Shizuko rolled her eyes. "Wow, you don't see me in one hundred and twenty-five years and that's what you ask me?"

Suddenly a blinding ball of anger formed in the pit of his stomach, as all the memories of hurt and betrayal came rushing back. "Well, I wouldn't have to ask you if you didn't leave in the first place," Byakuya retorted coldly, keeping his face carefully void of emotion.

Shizuko's eyes softened, and a bittersweet smile made it's made onto her lips. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Byakuya. I left because-" Suddenly Shizuko cried out in pain as the sword was suddenly wrenched out of her, leaving a gaping hole in her stomach.

A sudden stinging pain slowly spread through Byakuya's chest, squeezing, constricting around his lungs. It was getting harder and harder to breathe.

"Oops, can't have you spilling any details, can we?" Gin smiled deviously, not even bothering to wipe the dripping blood off the blade.

"Shi.. Shizuko...?" Byakuya whispered, taking a hesitant step forward. "Why... Why did you protect me?" He gritted his teeth in frustration. "Why damnit!"

Shizuko shook her head, coughing out blood as she smiled warmly at the her old friend.

 _Come on, Byakuya.._ _. don't look at me like that._

Falling to her knees in her weak state, she started to chuckle softly, a puddle of blood pooling around her.

 _You should know by now, I'd never let you die..._

Finally she lifted her head, giving him a shaky thumbs up, and grinning broadly at his dumbstruck expression.

 _Be_ _cause... I love you._

And then, she fell, the puddle of blood enveloping her entirely.

 ** _We're floating..._**


End file.
